


Severus Snape Fluff Alphabet

by whorror_jpeg



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: UHUHUHUHUH I LOVE SNEEP





	Severus Snape Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> just needed inspo before I write about my favorite character ;) also I imagined the reader being a good chunk younger than Snape.

 

 **A = affection**   _(how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)_ **  
**

Severus is a  _very_ private person, and the most he’ll do is hold your hand in public. In private, he still restricts himself on affection, aka  _you_ are the affectionate one.

 

 **B = best memory**   _(what is the best memory they have with you)_

The night he and you danced in the living room together. You were upset about one thing or another, and he pulled you off the couch, wiped your eyes, and hummed a soft song while gently swaying with you.

 

> _“Darling you are so much more beautiful with a smile on your face.”_
> 
>  

**C = cat or dog person**   _(this is pretty obvious)_

He prefers cats over dogs and has a beautiful kitty at home named Mary.

 

 **D = dreams**   _(what do they want to do in life?)_

He’s living his dream. Despite acting cold, he loves teaching and being with you.

 

 **E = evenings**   _(how do they spend their evening? So they go out? Do they read?)_

Severus will usually grade and correct last-minute papers in his study while you have your special chair next to him, your feet propped up in his lap while you read a book under candlelight and sip tea together, his cat sleeping on a bed on top of his desk peacefully.

 

 **F = first date**   _(what was it like?)_

He invited you to dinner with a couple other teachers who all had dates as well. Other than that, there wasn’t really a first date.

 

 **G = giggle**   _(what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)_

Severus is a damn hard tough nut to crack when it comes to making him laugh, but surprisingly, he  _is_ ticklish. The first time you heard him truly laugh was when you got the shit scared out of you when you first met his cat and didn’t even  _know_ he had one. She’d attacked your feet while you were seated at his dining table, and he laughed, picking up the cat and explained that 

 

> _“This is Miss Mary and she has a rather large fetish for feet.”_
> 
>  

**H = hugs**   _(do they like to hug? What kind of hugs do they give?)_

He’s actually quite fond of hugs and gives pleasant gentle hugs usually- though there are times he holds you tightly. The way he holds you in them only switches between two ways; a hand on the back of your head and one wrapped around your waist, or both arms around your waist with his face in your neck.

 

 **I = instrument**   _(do they play an instrument?)_

Piano, but rarely shows off his talent because he thinks you or someone will make fun of him. On the nights you’ve walked in on him playing, they were beautifully sad songs  ~~(cause he’s emo)~~ , and you always told him he played beautifully.

 

 **J = joy**   _(what brings them joy in life?)_

The nights where you don’t have to say anything to one another. Not because he doesn’t enjoy the sound of your voice, but because you two are so close you don’t need words. The nights where you just hold each other.

 

 **K = kisses**   _(what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)_

He’s got a few different kissing styles; passionate are usually the road he takes, but there are times where he’s shy and other times where he just needs soft touches and to be told he’s okay and that you love him.

 

 **L = love**   _(how do they act when they have a crush)_

Severus was actually very good at not showing hints to being infatuated with you, but he did smile for you and chose to spend time with you rather than be a hermit, letting everyone know what was up with him.

 

 **M = memory**   _(what’s their favorite memory?)_

Another one of his favorite memories with you is finding you and his “evil cat” (your words) cuddled up on his sofa after he’d come home.

 

 **N = no**   _(what is their pet peeve?)_

EvErYtHiNg, but particularly when you move his mess, such as papers and books and such.

 

> _“I have everything where I want it and where I know it’s at!”_
> 
> _“Severus you’re a bloody raccoon.”_
> 
>  

**O = occupation**   _(what’s their dream job?)_

Teaching.

 

 **P = parent**   _(what kind of parent would they be?)_

He’d actually be quite the good parent, but almost overbearing and too protective. He’d also be ‘the bad guy’.

 

 **Q = questions**   _(do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)_

Well… he  _is_ a wizard…

 

 **R = romantic**   _(are they romantic during the relationship?)_

Yes, actually. He loves the whole candlelit baths and outside dinners thing. Also loves surprising you with flowers on the table and on anniversary he always gets you something meaningful. As long as he can do it in the comfort of his home, he’s a happy man.

 

 **S = smile**   _(what makes them smile without fail)_

Waking up to you in the morning, whether he’s the first to rise or you. But the simple touching of each other’s face with fingertips and featherlight kisses always leaves him in a good mood.

 

 **T = together**   _(how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)_

Severus can get jealous, and always tries to keep you from harm’s way. He eats all of his meals with you, travels with you back home, and will spend free periods with you. If you have a class to teach and he doesn’t, he’ll sit in your room quietly, watching you teach and helping where he’s needed.

 

> _Your students love seeing the caring and non-passive-aggressive person he is around you_
> 
>  

**U = unbearable**   _(what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)_

He’s sooooooo messy and disorganized and you’re sooooooo clean and organized.

 

 **V = videos**   _(do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)_

He does actually take magical pictures every once in a while, but only of you (you’ve got some of him secretly)

 

 **W = wedding**   _(what was the wedding like?)_

Actually very beautiful- Snape was in his houses colors and you in yours, the rest of the colors were white and accented with gold. You made your vows through an unbreakable vow.

 

> _“Always.”_
> 
> _“Always.”_
> 
>  

**X = eXtra**   _(what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)_

He’s almost always the little spoon and loves taking baths together where you can just cuddle and bathe each other.

 

 **Y = yuck**   _(what do they hate? Could be a food, sent, word anything)_

Have you met him? You take a guess.

But he really hates apples, birds, and pumpkin juice.

 

 **Z = zzzz**   _(how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)_

He’s a pretty heavy sleeper and loves having you sleep on top of him or on his chest.

 

> _“Goodnight, little doe.”_
> 
> _“Goodnight, love.”_


End file.
